Sly Cooper Goes to Hollywood
by Al Cooper
Summary: Sly and the gang get a letter from a movie director to make a movie about their lives and greatest accomplishments but Carmelita gets the same letter. What will happen? read and find out!  and its T cuz it might get there.


_AN: now I know what you're probably going to say why are you doing ANOTHER new story when you already have Eternally Together, Conspiracies, Best Vacation Ever, and Sly School? Well i'll tell you! It's because I am curently stuck on the ending for Eternally Together(i'm waffleing between two possible endings), i'm unsure what the next chapter of Conspiracies should be, and i'm almost done with Neylas chapter and Alaynas(carmelitas friend in Sly School) chapter, and i'm like 87.975244836% done with the next chapter of Best Vacation Ever. And totally unrealated but do any of you guys or girls like Rage Against The Machine? But enough about me being lazy and my music interests lets start my new new story Sly Cooper Goes To Hollywood!_

**The Cooper Gangs Safehouse...**

Sly woke up much earlier then usual, in fact a lot earlier. He walked out of his room and looked out the window of the safehouse and saw the mail truck driving away from the mailbox. He walked outside and down the short walk to the end of the driveway. He opened the mailbox and what was inside was a single slightly larger than normal envelope. He looked at it and it came all the way from Hollywood California. He went back inside and opened the envelope and began reading.

_I would like to inform you that I would like to make a movie all about you and your lives! I would very much like to have you here during the filming..._

**Carmelitas Apartment...**

… _and your plane tickets will be enclosed inside the envelope. If you do choose to come your plane leaves tomorrow at eight PM._

**Cooper Gangs Safehouse...**

"Bentley, Murray wake up!" Sly yelled from the living room.

"What is it Sly?" Bentley said rubbing his eyes and walking out to the living room.

"Yeah Sly, what are you doing up so early?" Murray added.

"Look at this." Sly said waving the letter into their tired faces.

"All about our lives? And our greatest thieving accomplishments?" Bentley said waking up more.

**Carmelitas Apartment...**

"A movie all about my life and my accomplishments at INTERPOL?"

**Cooper Gangs safehouse...**

"looks like we better start packing." Sly said getting his suit case and a disguise as did Bentley and Murray.

The next day came and they got to the airport at 7:00. Murray found a parking garage to keep the van. They all started walking down to the ground level. Sly looked over and saw a red convertible in the garage next to theirs.

"Was that Carmelitas car?" Sly said still looking.

"Where? I don't see anything?" Bentley said looking.

"Never mind." he said continuing walking.

**With Carmelita...**

Carmelita got out of her bright red convertible and getting her suitcase out of the back and over to the elevator. She got off her elevator and looked at her tickets walking in the doors of the airport.

"First class. Nice." She said heading up the escalator on the right of the entrance and walking over to her gate.

**With Sly and Everyone...**

They entered the airport and Murray noticed the food court to the left and they all got on the escalator to get something to eat. Murray grabbed a couple cheese burgers, Sly a slice of supreme pepperoni pizza and Bentley got a ham and cheese with a cherry slushy.

"We better get to our gate the plane leaves in about ten minutes." Bentley said looking at his watch.

"Yeah lets go." Sly said getting up as Murray swallowed the remainder of his burger.

**With Carmelita...**

She walked down the square shaped tunnel that connected the plane and the building. She got to her seat which was on the left side and she sat on the outside. The seat was a very comfortable and even had heat and a massage setting. She looked around and the cabin was a little over half full. She decided to get up and go to the bathroom before the plane took off.

**With The Cooper Gang...**

Sly, Bentley, and Murray got to the gate and got their tickets checked completely unnoticed. Bentley was disguised as an old man, Murray a child, and Sly a business man. They got on the plane and took their seats that were in the middle section and in the back row. Murray furthest into the row, Bentley in the middle and Sly on the outside. Most people like the window seat but not Sly. He always liked the outside because it was easy to grab a wallet or two and looking at the girls that walked by. Bentley had his laptop that he was scripting some program and Murray had his GCP(GameCenterPortable).

The bathroom door opened and out walked Carmelita. She walked right past Sly and was in his direct line of vision, or at least the back of her was. Bentley looked over and said.

"Watch your tongue Sly it might fall out." Bentley said rolling his eyes and snapping Sly out of his trance.

"Attention we are about to take off so fasten your seat belts, put your trays up and your seats up right. We are looking at about a nine hour flight so enjoy the movies." the pilots voice said over the loud speaker.

A while went by and Sly had a very productive day of wallet snatching and girl watching and decided to sleep a while. He put his tray out and put a pillow on it and turned inward and fell asleep for the remainder of the plane trip.

_AN: well I hope you liked it. Please rate and review! and be sure to watch out for Unfinished and Lost Vol.2:The Island of Misfit Fictions(what you think of the name? Thinking about giving them names like that from now on. Tell what you think) and next chapter of Conspiracies and Eternally Together._

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
